Sonhos concretizados
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Desde que fora seu aluno tinha atração por esse homem. Há anos havia deixado Hogwarts, mas ainda não havia desaparecido aquela estranha sensação que sentia quando próximo dele. SLASH Severus Snape Charlie Weasley TRADUÇÃO FLUFFY STORY


TÍTULO: **Sueños hecho realidad **

TRADUTORA: Ju Oliveira

BETA: Tachel Black

AUTORA: Keiradragon

RESUMO: Desde que fora seu aluno **(1)** sentia-se atraído por esse homem. Há anos havia deixado Hogwarts, mas ainda não havia desaparecido aquela estranha sensação que sentia quando próximo dele. Não podia esquecê-lo.

CASAL: Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley

GÊNERO: romance

CATEGORIA: G

CENSURA: AU (ao menos penso que a forma de Severus agir está um pouco fora de cannon)

ADVERTÊNCIA: none

**SONHOS CONCRETIZADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Lamentavelmente só a trama, se é que pode-se chamar de trama é minha … todo o resto é de J.K. Rowling.

**_NOTA_**_Esta fic participa do concurso da ordem de Weasley. Não tive muito tempo e não ficou como eu queria, mas tenho em mente fazer uma deles dois no futuro, assim que surgir idéias. Deixem um comentário, por favor. _

Charlie Weasley observou os rostos preocupados que havia ao redor da mesa. A sua direita estava seu pai que agarrava fortemente a mão de sua mãe, a qual não parava de tremer. A sua esquerda estava seu irmão Bill, que sussurrava palavras de consolo à Tonks, sua noiva **(2)**. A seus lados havia aurores e alguns de seus antigos professores, todos membros da Ordem de Fênix e todos choravam a morte de um deles, Sirius Black. Todos exceto um, e nessefixou sua atenção.

Severus Snape, seu professor de poções, encontrava-se sentado justamente a sua frente. Seu rosto não mostrava sentimento algum. As pessoas diziam que ele não tinha coração e que nada lhe importava, que era um ex-comensal frio e amargo, mas Charlie tinha outra opinião.

Charlie estava seguro que seu coração estava protegido por um muro que não deixava demonstrar o que sentia e isso o tornava, para ele, um homem misterioso.

Desde que fora seu aluno sentia-se atraído por esse homem. No início não entendia o que sentia nem o porquê, mas com o tempo foi percebendo que sentia algo por seu professor. Isso foi um forte choque para ele: descobrir que os homens lhe atraíam em vez das mulheres; foi algo que não esperava, mas o mais difícil foi admitir que quem lhe agradava era precisamente Snape. Se seus pais tivessem descoberto já podia imaginar como teriam reagido.

Fazia vários anos que havia terminado Hogwarts, mas ainda não havia desaparecido aquela sensação estranha que sentia quando estava próximo dele. Não podia esquecê-lo. Desejava tanto descobrir todos os segredos que escondia e ajuda-lo a superar a tristeza que podia sentir nele.

Charlie regressou de seus pensamentos ao notar que todos se levantavam da mesa. Ele ficou ali sentado, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde para casa. A verdade era que não queria ter que suportar seus pais nem seus irmãos, que depois da morte de Sirius estavam histéricos. Ele queria estar só e afogar-se em sua desgraça, porque sabia que o seu maior desejo nunca iria se tornar realidade.

- Senhor Weasley, vai ficar aqui? – Charlie sobressaltou-se ao escutar uma voz áspera que lhe falava. Levantou a cabeça e viu que Snape continuava diante dele.

- Professor Snape, não o havia visto. – respondeu um pouco perturbado.

- Nota-se que não. – disse secamente – Então?

- Então o quê?

- Se vai ficar aqui. Não creio que este seja um lugar muito interessante.

- Não, não é. Mas é bom para quando alguém quer estar só.

- Nesse caso, será melhor que eu vá embora e o deixe com sua solidão.

- Não ... não se vá. Não é preciso que parta, professor. – disse rapidamente.

- Mas não disse que queria estar só? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Creio que não me faria mal um pouco de companhia.

- É a primeira pessoa que me pede que lhe faça companhia.

- Agora a última coisa que preciso é estar rodeado de pessoas compadecendo-se pela morte de Sirius.

- Black. – cuspiu o nome. – Nem morto nos deixa tranqüilo.

- Não deveria mexer com alguém que já não está vivo. É uma falta de respeito.

- Não era minha intenção faltar com o respeito. Era só uma observação. E, como é que alguém tão jovem como você deseja tanto estar sozinho?

- Não é nada. Problemas pessoais.

- Sua namorada o deixou?

- Não tenho namorada.

- Não será por falta de pretendentes. Recordo que em Hogwarts havia várias **(3)**. Ou é porque não lhe interessam as mulheres? – disse com ironia.

- Como sabe disso? – disse sobressaltado.

- Então é isso.

- Te incomoda? – perguntou-lhe, com medo.

- Porque ia me incomodar? Cada qual com sua vida. Então, foi deixado por seu namorado.

- Tampouco tenho namorado.

- Mas é um problema amoroso, nota-se.

- Mais ou menos. Não posso crer que estou falando disso com você.

- Isso é o resultado do tédio. Se pelo menos Albus me deixasse sair. – disse bufando – Vai me dizer o que se passa com você ou vai deixar curioso esse pobre velho amargurado, como sempre me chamam meus alunos?

- Nunca me pareceu que você fosse um velho amargurado, ao contrário. – pensou em voz alta.

- Então, muito obrigado. Deve ser o único. Vai me contar ou tenho que adivinhar? O rapaz que lhe agrada não o nota, é isso?

- Pode-se dizer isso. – Charlie estava transbordando de felicidade por dentro. Estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com o objeto de seus desejos. – E você? Sempre me pareceu um homem muito misterioso. Tem parceiro?

- Trancado como me tem Albus é muito difícil. E não sugereque eu me amarre com McGonagall ou Bins? – o jovem riu ao imaginar tal situação. – Vê?

- Não, não faz um bom casal com nenhum deles.

- Em sua opinião com quem eu formaria um bom casal? Conhece alguém interessante? – disse com um tom insinuante **(4)**.

- Depende de seu gosto. – "Merda, ele sabe que me agrada. Que vergonha, agora vai zombar de mim".

- Essa é uma pergunta difícil.

- Como foram seus parceiros até agora? – perguntou curioso.

- Lucius não era ruim, mas não funcionou.

- Lucius Malfoy? – o coração de Charlie pulou de alegria por saber que também lhe agradava os homens, ainda que não pudesse evitar sentir raiva depois de saber que havia estado com Malfoy. – Porque não me disse que também lhe agradavam ...

- Você não perguntou e eu tampouco disse o contrário. – se defendeu.

- Mas poderia ter-me dito.

- Poderia, mas não o fiz. E chega de falar de você. Faz com que eu me sinta velho.

- E porque não funcionou?

- Digamos que troquei de lado – disse, perdido em suas recordações.

- E o seu homem ideal seria ... você ainda não me respondeu. – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Você é muito curioso garoto.

- Você começou, então diga-me.

- Deixe-me pensar. Teria que ser ruivo, com os olhos azuis, forte, valente **(5)** ...

- Qualquer um diria que você está flertando comigo? **(6)**

- Que o digam. De qualquer maneira é o que estou fazendo.

Charlie empalideceu com a afirmação. Havia escutado o que acreditava ter escutado?

- Não vai me dizer nada? Sei perfeitamente que eu te atraio. Os leões não são bons para esconder esse tipo de sentimento. **(7)**

- Eu ... eu não ... sei o que dizer. – Severus levantou-se de seu lugar e aproximou-se dele.

- Não é preciso que você diga nada. – sussurrou no ouvido. – Há outras coisas que se pode fazer além de falar. **(8)**

Charlie deixou de lado toda sua vergonha e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Era, talvez, a única oportunidade e tinha que aproveita-la. Severus passou os braços por sua cintura atraindo-o até ele e intensificando o beijo.

Nesse momento a porta abriu e entrou uma madeixa ruiva que ficou paralisada ante tal espetáculo.

- Charlie. – gritou escandalizada. – Mas ... mas o que você está fazendo?

- Mãe? Desde quando está aqui?

- É melhor eu ir. – disse Severus.

- Não – gritou Molly – Você não sai daqui até que alguém me explique o que estava fazendo ao meu filho. **(9)**

- Mãe, por favor ... – pediu o rapaz envergonhado. – Não faça um escândalo.

- Pois eu creio que é bastante óbvio o que estávamos fazendo. Eu chamo isso de beijar. **(10)**

- Beijar? Como se atreve a beijar meu filho.

- Já basta, mãe. Fui eu. Ele só continuou o que eu comecei.

- Mas Charlie, eu não o entendo. O que ele fez para que você fizesse isso? Ele se aproveitou de você?

- Um pouco de respeito senhora. Eu não vou abusando do primeiro que encontro. Seu filho já é maior para decidir o que quer fazer respondeu rudemente o professor.

- Meu filho não é disso. Ele nunca faria isso com um homem **(11)**.

- Antes de me acusar de algo, deveria tentar conhecer os gostos de seu filho.

- Você está dizendo que meu filho gosta de você? Não me faça rir. Meu filho gosta de mulheres. Não é verdade, carinho? E ainda que fosse o contrário, você jamais poderia agrada-lo **(12)**.

- ... – Charlie ficou quieto alguns segundos. – Mãe, ele tem razão.

- Como?

- Eu sempre gostei de homens. Sinto se eu te decepcionei, mas é algo que eu não posso decidir.

- Meu filho, não pode ser. – disse a mulher entristecida. – Falaremos em caso. Melhor que, no momento, não diga mais nada.

- De acordo, mãe.

- Agora vamos.

- Não, eu ficarei aqui.

- Você ... você ... será melhor que eu vá. – disse finalmente derrotada.

Molly foi embora deixando um Charlie preocupado. Sabia que algum dia teria que dizer-lhe quais eram suas preferências, mas essa não era sua melhor opção.

- Ela entenderá. – disse Severus apertando-lhe o ombro. – Pode ter certeza

- Obrigado. Se não houvesse dito isso, nunca teria coragem de dizê-lo.

- Você acabaria dizendo.

- Pode ser. Sabe de uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Você é o meu problema.

- Seu problema? Agora sou um problema?

- Não é isso. Você é a pessoa pela qual estou assim. Gosto de você desde que estava no terceiro ano.

- Você não merece estar assim por alguém como eu. Eu ...

- Não é preciso dizer nada. Sei que não vai poder ter nada sério entre você e eu. Eu aceito. Só ...

- Você se rende rápido. Quando alguém quer algo tem que lutar por ele. Se não o faz é porque não lhe importa o suficiente ou porque você é um covarde. E você não é esse último, não é verdade?

- Mas porque vou lutar por algo que não vou conseguir nunca. Não quero ter falsas ilusões. Eu não poderia suportar.

- Se você não luta certamente não conseguirá.

- Por que você diz isso? Você não quer nada comigo.

- Quem te disse isso? Você é que está inventando isso.

- Não brinque comigo, por favor.

- Não estou fazendo isso. Você me agrada. Na verdade, você não quer provar se algo pode funcionar entre nós?

- Está falando sério?

- Não só brincando – Severus viu com Charlie sorria e ele também o fez levemente. – Então, você quer ser meu ... meu ... ?

- Namorado? Claro que sim. Eu sempre desejei isso.

- Eu ia dizer amante, mas se você quer se iludir chamando assim.

- Minha família vai te matar quando se inteirar disso.

- Não me dão medo. Nunca me importei com o que dizem de mim. Enquanto você não concordar com o que falam ...

- Agora que consegui o que tanto desejei não vou voltar atrás. Lembre que sou grifinório e não temo nada nem ninguém.

- Isso é o que eu queria escutar.

Charlie abraçou fortemente seu novo companheiro e o beijou. Sentia-se feliz, seus desejos mais profundos se haviam feito realidade e se prometeu que não ia deixar que ninguém, nunca, lhe tomasse essa felicidade.

**FIM**

_**Nota tradutora: **Tudo começou com uma brincadeira. Quis ver se conseguiria traduzir minhas fics preferidas. A brincadeira virou coisa séria. E os céus me presentearam com um anjo para revisar esses projetos._

_Rachel, meu anjo ... obrigada por me aturar e, principalmente, pela revisão. Nada disso seria possível sem sua colaboração._

_**(1)** fetiche nº 7. Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca desejou um professor (a)._

_**(2)** Parece que a __doce Fleur cedeu lugar a __delicada Ninphadora._

_**(3)** Ele observou demais o ruivinho, não? Por que será que isso sugere interesse?_

_**(4)** Ui! O que eu não daria para que Snape se insinuasse dessa forma para mim._

_**(5)** Eu não disse que ele estava interessado no domador?_

_**(6) **__Não idiota! Ele está flertando comigo! Só sendo muito tapado para não perceber. Hunf._

_**(7) **E alguém conseguiria esconder algo de um mestre em Legilimancia._

_**(8) **Outras coisas que podem ser feitas! Ummm ... isso me deu algumas idéias._

_**(9) **Depois de um beijo desses ela ainda quer explicação? Santa ignorância!_

_**(10) **Eu chamaria de calor humano ... embora amasso também soe bem._

_**(11) **Molly, querida ... Severus não é um homem. É O homem. Praticamente um deus. O deus Slytherin do sexo, segundo alguns._

_**(12) **Severus pode não agradar Molly. Eu, por outro lado, não me importaria em tê-lo comigo._


End file.
